Finding Perfect
by XxXOnlyMeXxX
Summary: The flock split. But they still keep in touch, All but Max. Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel go to the day and night school, and Fang and Iggy own a casino. Max, Iggy, and Fang are all 18. Finding her may be hard. but why did she leave?
1. Letting Go

**Well, I decided to write a one shot. It's only going to be 2 chapters MAYBE 3.**

**Okay well read and review. :)**

**Fangs POV.**

As I let my eyes search the downstairs, one particular person caught my eye. I always had to do this, search for trouble.

The flock spilt almost 2 years ago. By that I mean, Iggy and I on our own. Max had left. Well, not left, she stopped by time to time, but after a while she stopped. It was Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, and I on our own for about 6 months. But Nudge decided to start that day and night school. Not long after that did Gazzy and Angel want to go. We all have our visits and we are still really close. I guess nothing stays the same forever.

That's when Iggy and I moved to LA. For many different reasons, one reason would be Iggy fantasized about being a casino owner. Turns out it took only 2 years when you fought your way to the top and we were already really famous for being freaks.

Iggy and I were now 18 going on 19. But we could basically pass for 24 or older. Anyways, enough background. **(A/n-I forgets ages, but I know Iggy, Fang, and Max all are 18. In my story, but help me with Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy.)**

I knew they were going to cause trouble; it was just the way they walked. The security has been trying to get me to stop taking things into my own hands. That never stopped me, that's what I learned from Max.

I walked down the stairs, and over slot machines. A girl about my age was sitting there with a couple other guys. She had brownish blonde hair, kind of short, and some what skinny.

She had her back to me so I couldn't tell if I had ever seen her before. I've dated a little since we got here. I didn't really like them, they were pretty sure, but nothing could make me not think of Max.

"Can we help you?" one of the guys that were hanging around the girl said. He was big, probably steroids. I could take him if I wanted to.

"The question is, can WE help YOU?" I asked coolly.

The girl turned around and I seen her face. At first I could have mistaken her for Max, but now I could see. Max was skinnier and taller. Also she didn't have the scar that went from her jaw line on the left side down to her collar bone. Plus Max could have beaten her by a land slid in looks.

The girl smiled sweetly. Looking me up and down. Then liking what she saw asked the guys to back off.

I at first was curious, and then I remember why I had come down. Quickly recovering to business I said, "What's going on over here?"

"Nothing that you couldn't handle I'm sure," she said almost purring and winked.

"Alright well lets break it up, or I'll throw you all out." He changes in to his manger mode.

"Oh man in change." One of the guys said sarcastically and snickered with his friends.

"I like that, how about you take charge of me?" she cooed.

"How bout not." I said sternly implying I had no time for it.

"Hey, it's an open invitation." She said and turned back to her other guys. They all looked like they were ready to kill me. Right, I'd like to see them try.

I walked away with one more glare. I saw Iggy talking to some brown head over at the bar. I always have wondered how he seemed to always have some cute girl after him, but he didn't even know what they looked like.

Well, there was no sense in bothering Iggy, so I trudged up the stairs past all of the people and poker tables. I got to my office, which was huge and black. I fired my bodyguards fired after 2 days. I walked into my office and sat in my chair over looking the casino. The window was 1 way, like the police have. Plus the office was sound proof. My life was almost perfect. ALMOST.

**Review. **

**Oh and would you prefer it NOT be a one-shot? **

**I don't know,**

**I'll consider if people like it.(:**

**Review my lovies.**


	2. Meeting the Past

**Guys, thanks for all the great reviews, I would LOVE to make it NOT a one-shot, but I have 2 other stories that I can hardly keep up. So, we will see. So anyways, let's get on with it.**

**Oh and to answer one question. Why did Max leave? That's a secret. You'll find out though.**

**Fangs POV**

I scanned for any thing to address down stairs, nothing. Iggy was still sitting with his new 'friend.'

"Nick someone is here to see you." My sectary, Jackie, came over the intercom.

"Who?"

"She said she is an old friend." She hesitatively responded. Jackie has had a crush on me since I got here.

"Send them up." I was curious.

As I waited the more I wondered who it was. It could be Nudge or Angel. Since the Jackie had said her. But I couldn't help wish in the back of my mind that it was Max. Except I haven't seen her in almost a year, thinking back to her last visit was painful. That's something I hate remembering. It was my entire fault she never came back.

**Iggy's POV-**

"Gee, Iggy this is how I left you a year ago, talking to some girl"A voice called from behind me. I instantly knew who it was. I looked into the direction it came from. Since my eye sight was improving a little I could see the outline of a tall very slender girl.

"Max?" I whispered and dismissed the girl I was talking to with a strained goodbye.

"Yeah, who else?" she asked and I heard the smirk in her voice.

I jumped up and crushed her in an enormous hug. She stiffened then hugged tightly back. She was wearing a black tank and white skinny jeans. Typical Max. After she let go I could practically see her looking for around for Fang.

"Where have you been?" I asked heading up stairs so I could hear her better.

"Around." She answered, and I left it at that.

"I guess you want to see Fang, Come on" I said, a little disappointed that I didn't have much chance of talking with her.

"Not really, but he is expecting someone." She responded.

As we reached his door, I turned to Max and said, "I really missed you, but I wouldn't really expect much from Fang. He, well, he has changed."

"I missed all of you. I would ask you what you mean but I know you won't tell me." She said and hugged me fiercely one more time. Then I heard the door open and slam.

I have to wait for her to come out; I won't let her leave us again. Fang will not run her out of all of our lives, again.

**Fangs POV-**

I turned my head away from the window as I heard the door open.

"Well, looks like you have some explaining to do." Max said as she sat down in my leather chair.

"Max I didn't mean to make…" I was cut off by the door opening again and Cali walking in smiling.

"Faa-nggg, who is she?" she said as she looked over to Max then came and kissed me on the cheek.

Oh Crap.

**YUSH, Sorry I just had to do that.**

**But there WILL be FAX. So don't make harsh hate mail.**

**Be nice.**

**REVIEW.(:**


	3. More Blood

**Well, since no one is hardly reviewing it's going to be a one shot.:( Mean people making me all depressed.**

**Just kidding, but really, it is, it thinks. Well, one or 2 more chapters.**

**So here you go-**

**Third Person-**

"She is an old friend." He answered almost pulling away from 'Cali.'

"I think I'll be going." Max spoke I could see a flash of hurt in her eyes then anger.

"No, please." Fang almost begged.

"Let her go, if she wants, then we can talk." Cali said, and waved for me to leave.

"I dismiss myself. Fang, I'll see you…..Around." she said and smirked at Cali, then she was gone. Again, instantly Fang knew he had to follow. Like old times, she was the leader again, only in his wishes.

"Max, wait." Fang called after her leaving a confused Cali behind. As Fang opened the door he saw Max walk with Iggy down the stairs. He hurried to catch up with them, and soon fell into step.

"Max you can't leave again." Iggy was saying.

"Watch me." She snarled and gave me a death glare.

"Ig, man, let us talk for a second." Fang asked and grabbed Max's arm. She jerked away.

"Hell no, the last time I did she left. That's not going to happen again." Iggy sneered at Fang. Fang looked surprised that Iggy said something like that to him.

"It's alright, Ig." Max soothed. Iggy nodded relaxing a little and walked down the stairs and waited over by the slot machines.

"What?" Max said when we were alone.

"I don't want you to go, not again." Fang started.

"You're the one who owes me an explanation, I owe you nothing." She snarled.

"I know, but I honestly don't have one."

"Typical, I bet Cali doesn't either."

"No, leave her out of this."

"Why, she is part of it now, you had to drag her in it like you did the other red haired sluts. Or as I have referred to them for the past year, the reason I left. I have always blamed my self for ruining this with the flock. But actually it wasn't me, it was you." Max said. Lowering her voice she said, "And you know the worst part? You don't even care."

"Like hell I don't."

"And what do you care about?"

When Fang didn't respond she snorted. She turned to descend down the rest of the stairs. He knew that if he let her go this time she wouldn't come back, ever. Fang suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back up to him. He snaked his other arm around her waist, bringing her face an inch from his.

"You, I care about you." Then he crushed his lips to hers.

When he pulled back from lack of air she had one word, "Why?"

"Simple"

"How is that?"

"I love you."

Then he kissed her again surprised when she actually started to kiss back.

"What the hell Fang?" They heard Cali's voice come from up stairs.

They broke apart still intertwined in each others arms.

She ran down the stairs as fast as her high heels would allow meeting them.

"You little bitch, keep your hands off my Fang." Cali said as she slapped Max.

Max didn't even flinch. She smirked and looked at Fang.

" 'Your' Fang? Last time I checked he didn't have an owner. And just so you know, I am a bitch. That's only because I refuse to let a little slut like you try and tell me off." She fired back. Then punched Cali right in the nose and hearing a crack laughed.

"I can't believe you…….Ouch." She said as tears started to roll down her make up fake face and blood started to gush out her nose.

"Oh, you better get that checked, it's most likely broken." Max said shrugging her shoulders.

She sobbed and ran back up the stairs.

"Nicely done." Fang mused.

"I would have preferred more blood." She said in all truth.

'**Nicely done' is short and sweet for I HATE CALI, DIE CALI DIE. :D**

**Anyways review, I need 9 reviews. Or more, I've put off most of my other stories for this one. So I think I deserve reviews, or not. REVIEW LOVIES.**

**One shot or not?**

**I need to know, I have ideas for the next chapter.**


	4. Leaving

**I'm sorry, I haven't updated in almost 3 weeks? I'm really sorry.**

**I'm not sure where I'm going with this story right now, but it'll be like 5 more chapters? Or more, just enjoy.**

**Fang's POV-**

Yeah, that's Max. Exactly something she would say. We walked back down stairs to meet Iggy.

"What just happened?" he asked suspiciously.

"Ah, Cali kind of had an accident." Max said like she was telling some inside joke.

"Well, give me details. It's not like I know what you mean by accident. I'm kind of blind you know?" Iggy challenged.

"Max punched Cali, and she ran." Fang explained.

Iggy just nodded and asked, "What now?"

"What do you mean?" Max asked curiously.

"What are we going to do now that your back? What about the Flock? Do the rest of them know you are here?"

"I was thinking vacation for a while, uh the Flock will come. And no, they don't know I'm here, yet." She grinned wildly.

"We can't just pack up and leave, can we?" Iggy asked looking at me.

I shrugged, "We do have a couple of day's vacation added up."

"Well then we leave tonight." Max said heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I grabbed her upper arm.

"Now you didn't think I was sitting around for 2 years doing nothing do you?" she mused.

"Well, I kind of, no." I struggled.

"Alright then, I'll be back tonight. I hope you still remember how to fly." She said giving me a teasing smile. With that she left me standing there in a haze to digest the last 3 hours.

**Max's POV-**

I walked out of the casino and the heat of the day engulfed me. I trotted around to the alley and took off into the sky, it was barely 1 Pm. I have enough time to go get clothes, something to eat, and think. I was really hungry, I had just noticed it. Gee, lets set the clothes aside for now. Let's go to McDonalds.

As I angled down I couldn't help but feel the nag in the back of my brain that something was wrong. I walked into the bright red fast food place. I ordered 2 milkshakes, 3 cheeseburgers, and 2 large fries. Normally the waiter would hit on me, but I guess he thought I was meeting someone because he just smiled and winked.

I walked over to a empty table and scanned the place. I'm still paranoid after 2 years.

"Hey, Max. What are you doing here?" Asked an all too familiar voice from behind me.

I turned to see that I should have listen to my instinct and packed first.

Shit.

**Oh, cliffy. Sorry, again for making you wait so long.**

**I was at the beach all last week and then the other 2 weeks I have been to lazy and tired. But after 3 sugar baby packs, a large sweet tea, and a snickers bar, this was born.:) **

**Hahha. Well review. Please, I'll have a longer chapter up soon.**


End file.
